


A Reason to Pounce

by Sid



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 09:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sid/pseuds/Sid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short kissing fic for SG1 Smooch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Reason to Pounce

**A Reason to Pounce**

When Jack came home, he found Daniel sitting on his couch. "Hello."

"Hi. Everything go okay?"

Jack shrugged. "Routine visit."

"Oh, good."

And just like that Daniel was up off the couch, into Jack's personal space, and had his lips pressed to Jack's.

"Mpfh?" Not that Jack minded, but he was finding the whole thing a trifle odd. He hadn't been expecting Daniel, and he hadn't expected to get pounced on. Not that there was anything wrong with pouncing, _per se_. And if you had advance notice it took some of the 'pounce' out of it.

This was nice, actually. Beer and dinner could wait. They might be waiting for a while if this was leading anywhere. Oh, yeah, Daniel was coaxing Jack's mouth open. There was gonna be tongue. Tongue appetizer before the main course, with beer and dinner for dessert.

Jack let his hands get busy on Daniel's ass and felt Daniel chuckle. That made Jack smile. Daniel's tongue traced the curve of his upper lip and darted into his mouth. Busy, busy tongue. What was he doing, counting his teeth? Every time Jack tried to engage with it, or get past it into Daniel's mouth, he found himself thwarted.

Daniel chuckled again. Jack nipped at his tongue. Daniel popped him one on the back of his head. Jack made a sound of outrage and Daniel hadn't stopped chuckling, or stopped caressing Jack's teeth and gums.

Jack finally got it. His snort of laughter made Daniel smile. They stood and smiled into each other while Daniel made a last tour of Jack's mouth. When he pulled away their smiles changed to grins.

"Minty fresh."

Jack spread his arms. "From the dentist's office straight to you!"


End file.
